Tarde
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Un proyecto en la biblioteca, puede llegar hacer muy divertido ¿cierto? One-shot para el concurso!


Hola!

Waa regreso con un one-shot AfuroxMido para el concurso literario de parejas raras de Inazuma eleven y que pareja mas rara que esta XD

Espero que les guste y sin mas… A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tarde**

Tarde… era lo único que podían decir aquellos dos chicos, se les hacía tarde para terminar el proyecto que les habían dejado en vacaciones, pero hay que admitirlo ¿Quién hace tareas en vacaciones? Y mejor aún ¿Quién las hace cuando es en grupo? Absolutamente nadie, y aunque les hubieran dado todo el tiempo posible para hacerlas, las harían un día antes de entregar, como todos en esta vida (quiero al primero que me diga que no ha dejado tareas para el final ¬¬)

-¡Midorikawa apúrate!-gritaba desesperadamente un chico de cabellos amarillos mientras corría en dirección a la biblioteca

-¡espérame que no tengo alas Afuro!- respondía el mencionado quien iba agitado por la carrera

-llegamos…-decía Afuro respirando agitadamente, debían entregar un proyecto de política para el martes, y sorpresa, ¡mañana era martes!

-eso nos pasa por dejar todo a última hora-hablaba Midorikawa quien también estaba agitado

-pero si tú fuiste el primero que se opuso a hacer la tarea en vacaciones ya que según tu "el helado no espera en verano"

-y es verdad, ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué se derritiera?-preguntaba con cara de "dah"

-aja-respondía el otro-mejor entremos, la biblioteca cerrara en tres horas

-bueno está bien-respondió sencillamente el peli verde entrando con Afuro a la dichosa biblioteca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-por fin terminamos-decía con alegría Midorikawa estirándose sobre la mesa

-aun no, tenemos que investigar sobre la política del agua creada en 1723 que aún sigue en pie

-¿Qué ya no la habíamos conseguido?-pregunto cansado el peli verde

-no, conseguimos fue la de los helados…-le dijo con una gota bajando por su nuca al recordar como el otro se había emocionado por esa mísera cosa

-¡ah si!-respondía con alegría-pero bueno, ¿en dónde buscamos? Si ya cerraron

-¿ya cerraron?-pregunto confundido-¿Por qué lo dices?

-mira a tu alrededor genio, no hay nadie-efectivamente, Afuro se giró a todos lados buscando algún rastro de vida además de él y el helado de pistache-Midorikawa….-susurro de manera seca

-simón-le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él

-¡¿Por qué RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE IDIOTA?-le grito con fuerza en la cara cuando el otro se acercó lo suficiente

-waa, tu no preguntaste…-susurro con cascaditas en sus ojos sentado en la esquina con un aura oscura

-ah, olvídalo-decía fastidiado Afuro guardando sus cosas en la mochila

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto acercándose, claro esta vez previniéndose de ser gritado

-buscare una salida de esta estúpida biblioteca, después de todo nada puede detener a un dios-le decía con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿no deberíamos terminar primero el trabajo y después si irnos?-pregunto Midorikawa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-…-Afuro se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de eliminarlo con la mirada..

-¿Qué?-le pregunto nerviosamente el otro por la mirada de su amigo

-¡Pues que lo que falta es tu parte del trabajo!-le grito a todo pulmón mientras lo tomaba de la solapa, estaba cansado, estresado y enojado, tenía derecho a actuar así por solo estar atrapado en la biblioteca sin comida ni agua y con pocas posibilidades de salir esa misma noche, ¿verdad?

-¡Waaa! ¡No me mates!-gritaba con cascaditas bajando por sus ojos el peli verde-¡prometo terminar ya!

-eso espero…-le dijo secamente para soltarle la camisa, haciendo que Midorikawa diera tres pasos para atrás y se golpeara con un estante cercano, a lo que le cayeron unos cuantos libros y revistas encima…

-¡Itae!-chillo por lo bajo

-eso te pasa por no avisarme que ya estaban cerrando y…-Afuro dejo su regaño en el aire ya que toda su atención de había concentrado en una revista abierta que estaba en el suelo- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto interesado agachándose a recogerla

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Midorikawa quien todavía se sobaba la cabeza

-a ver…-Afuro cerro la revista para leer la portada- Poses sexuales en la cama, no aptas para menores de 18 años-leyó en voz alta haciendo que el peli verde se sonrojara completamente

-¿Q-que?-pregunto un tanto nervioso

-debe de ser de uno de los chicos de primero-hablo Afuro-dicen que hay montones de estas revistas aquí, no creí que fuera cierto-termino de decir abriendo la dichosa revista y sentándose a leerla

-¡Que haces pervertido!-grito el peli verde acusándolo con el dedo-¡deja eso en su lugar!

-Midorikawa no seas infantil y mejor ponte a terminar de hacer tu trabajo… o interesante-y con esa palabra Aphrodi dio por terminada su charla

-ah…-suspiro cansado Midorikawa, sentándose enfrente de él y tomando un libro se dispuso a terminar el proyecto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿10 o 15 minutos? Realmente no lo sabía, pero desde que Afuro se había sentado con la dichosa revista no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa un tanto rara en la cara y para qué negarlo, a él le gustaría saber que ponían hay

-¿quieres ver?

-¿eh?-pregunto confundido Ryuuji

-¿Qué si quieres ver?-volvió a repetir el peli mono-desde hace rato estas observando y hay dos conclusiones, la primera quieres ver o la segunda soy muy atractivo-termino diciéndolo con una pose de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-propio-kageyama-se-me-resiste (hay pobre, lo compadezco e.e)

-…-Midorikawa se quedó viéndolo, aunque tenía razón en las dos, tenía curiosidad y sí que era lindo… esperen…¿él pensó eso?...

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-le pregunto inocentemente Afuro-¡ya se! Tal vez crees que estoy viendo porno, pero no es así-le aseguro con una sonrisa-sol son imágenes negras, apenas y se ve

-ah-atino a decir Midorikawa saliendo de sus pensamientos

-si mira-le dijo Terumi para acercarse a él-por ejemplo este es el abrazo de oso y este el león ves

-oye que buenas están-hablo Midorikawa con una sonrisa (¿?)

-si y mira este es… ¿la unión del tigre?-pregunto un tanto confundido Afuro- jamás había oído hablar de ella…

-¿en realidad se puede hacer esto?-pregunto impresionado Midorikawa

-¿quieres intentarlo?-le pregunto Afuro sin medir sus palabras y tirándolo al suelo se posiciono encima suyo, subiendo su pierna izquierda hasta arriba y el acomodándose en el medio… mientras que Afuro realizaba todo esto con una impresionante velocidad, Midorikawa no Salía de su estupefacción y solo se dejaba hacer, o al menos en eso estaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que Afuro lo estaba llamando

-¿eh?-pregunto confundido empezando a sonrojarse

-que si se puede hacer Midorikawa, es más, lo estamos haciendo ahora

-¿enserio?-pregunto de nuevo mirando a los ojos de Afuro, esto hizo que se pusiera un tanto nervioso y más rojo de lo que estaba

-si es fácil vez-le hablo con una sonrisa, para luego cambiarla a una de sorpresa al encontrarse con los ojos negros y nerviosos del otro-¿ah?-se dijo así mismo confundido, el sabía que Midorikawa era muy lindo, pero jamás había notado que tanto-hermosos…-susurro-¡Ah!-grito de la impresión al verse más debajo de lo que estaba antes, prácticamente su rostro estaba a milímetros de el de Midorikawa

-mira, puedo bajarlo más-hablo inocentemente pero todavía rojo Midorikawa, quien había bajado más su pierna al sentir el peso extra de Afuro recostado sobre ella, pero la había bajado tanto que, como dije antes, un mínimo movimiento hacia adelante le haría dar un beso -yo… etto susurro nervioso hasta sentir un dulce contacto

Afuro había rompido la poca distancia entre los dos y por un impulso estaba besando a Midorikawa, primero empezó dulcemente para que el otro tomara su ritmo, pero pasados unos dos minutos lo empezó a tornarse algo apasionado, incluso sus lenguas empezaron una batalla, por no dejarse ganar, si todo era perfecto, claro hasta que el bendito oxigeno les hizo falta y separándose un poco agitadamente se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado

-¿esto está bien?

-¿eh?-pregunto Afuro

-¿Qué si esto está bien? –volvió a repetir Midorikawa viéndolo a los ojos, estas simples palabras bastaron para que Afuro se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y como si fuera un resorte se quitó de encima de Midorikawa

-lo siento-susurro y para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido se puso a recoger los libros que yacían en el suelo. Midorikawa todavía se encontraba en el suelo, se acababa de reincorporar y miraba el suelo, preocupado del porque Afuro se había retirado inmediatamente después de susurrar esas simples palabras

-termina de recoger los libros-le dijo seriamente sin verlo

-ah…s-si-respondió nerviosamente y sentándose termino de buscar lo que le faltaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorikawa ya había terminado, hace unos 5 minutos pero no había dicho nada por no querer ser él quien rompiera el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos

-lo siento…-volvió a susurrar Afuro, el peli verde se giró a verlo interesadamente-yo…yo sé que tal vez fue algo incómodo para ti-le dijo en murmullos mirándolo a los ojos-no quería incomodarte de esa manera, es más, ni siquiera sé porque te bese, solo, solo paso-trato de excusarse logrando parecer un tanto desesperado (mentira un montón!)

-no fue incomodo-le respondió suspirando fuertemente

-¿ah no?-pregunto confundido Afuro

-no, más bien creo que… me gusto-dijo lo último en un murmullo mirando hacia el suelo, no quería que el otro notara su sonrojo

-¿enserio?-pregunto con una sonrisa Afuro, pero luego cambio su rostro a uno serio-¿entonces porque preguntaste eso?

-lo de si estaba bien-preguntaba, no afirmaba el peli verde

-si eso

-pss… yo te preguntaba, s-si estaba bien que… que yo fuera la chica-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un puchero a lo que el otro solo atino a sonrojarse

-¿quieres que nos volvamos a besar?-le pregunto sin rodeos

-y-yo…-,_ ¿Qué le digo? Dios, estoy muy nervioso! Auxilio Kageyama!-_etto… ¿ah?

_-_Midorikawa…-susurro con una sonrisa Afuro al ver como el otro se debatía en decir si o no, asi que decidió hacerlo mas fácil y acercándose lentamente a él y aprovechando el estado de shock del otro lo beso de nuevo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-lalalalala-canturreaba alegremente la bibliotecaria que acababa de llegar a, adivinen, la biblioteca-es un hermoso día-se decía así misma mientras tomaba el carrito en el que se ponían los libros-¡a trabajar!-se decía dándose ánimos, para poner uno por uno hasta que choco con algo-¿y esto?-se preguntó al encontrar un zapato, no solo un zapato, sino un rastro de ropa que llevaba directamente al armario de utensilios-será mejor que investigue-se armó de valor y se dirigió sigilosamente a la dichosa puerta y demoro más en abrirla que en cerrarla

-¡Buenos días!-escucho que alguien entraba alegremente a la biblioteca

-¿ah? S-si que quiere joven-pregunto con nervios y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-busco a dos amigos que no llegaron a dormir, ah por cierto, mi nombre es Kazemaru-hablo el peli azulado

-¿a dormir?-pregunto un tanto confundida

-si-le afirmo el otro-ellos vinieron a hacer una tarea aquí y creo que se quedaron encerrados, así que vine a buscarlo

-ah ya veo…-decía asintiendo la mujer

-bueno, pasare a buscarlos y…

-¡NO!-le grito desesperada evitándole el paso

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto un tanto confundido

-es que sabes, tus amigos ya se fueron-rio nerviosamente mientras despachaba al otro

-oh ya veo-le dijo asintiendo-bueno, muchas gracias…-y con esto salio por la puerta

-fiu, por poco y los cachan-suspiro la mujer con alivio-creo que me quedare aquí al frente hasta que salgan esos dos chicos-sonrió ampliamente-no me imagino que hubiera pasado si ese peli-azulado-emo los hubiera encontrado de esa manera

Y es que la bibliotecaria jamás revelaría que en su biblioteca, encontró a dos chicos de aspecto afeminado en el armario de utensilios, durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del otro con muy poca ropa… ¿alguien se imagina lo que pudo a ver ocurrido esa noche?

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Waa increíble!

Termine al fin n.n

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a Ritsuko porque prácticamente ella me dio la idea, el lugar y la pareja para hacer este one-shot XD


End file.
